Harry Potter and the Curse of Merlin
by Att Grey
Summary: A strange wizard comes to protect Harry, but he soon learns his dark side. Based on the 5th book. All these characters except Lucas belong to J.k. Rowling.


Dear Diary, December 5, 1943  
It was cold this morning, bitter cold. With the mud and heavy snow it made it so very tiresome shoveling the snow. I wanted a warm fire and a good hot cup of coffee. Yet nothing of that sort was granted to me. I am a soldier and must put up without these items that now are considered luxuries. Everyday I wish for this war to be over and I wish to stay alive for today as I know it could be my last. And I hope that if I do die here that someone in my group will give this to my family.  
  
"Lets go, move it!" shouted Lt. O'Brien.  
"Sniper! You too." he yelled again.  
I had just lit my cigarette when I heard my name called. Well I am a Sniper and that what they call me. I picked up my rifle and walked off to join my platoon.  
"I heard our mission is to go secure a Nazi base up in mountains. But I ain't do nothin I say we have Snipe here quietly pick off each one of those Germans like they were sittin ducks." said Mario and then put his cigarette back in his mouth.  
This crack made everyone laugh. I grinned and walked on. I had been the butt of every little quirk that came out of these guys mouths ever since I joined this platoon two months ago. We came to a nearby encampment where we all could finally take baths and washup.  
"Civilization in war..." murmured Sean Riley as he stretched.  
"Man I stink I need a fucking shower." I chuckled and walked off to take a shower.  
I walked around the camp to see what was going on, absolutley nothing. The tents were make shift and if a fast wind came through they would be gone in a heartbeat. A bunch of guys sat around a soap box and played cards betting on their monthly salary, which wasn't a lot. I sat down by a tree and took out my small leather journal and began to write.  
Dear Diary, December 18, 1942  
We arrived at the encampment today after a 10 mile hike. Its nice here we finally get to shave and shower. A young kid in our group already went through his weekly ration of cigarettes he was so nervous about coming here. Another guy just wore out the soles of his shoes during the hike having to do the last mile bare foot. It was enjoyable listening to him curse as he popped the blisters. I am still have my shares of troubles such as 2 days ago I misplaced my rifle and spent 3 hours searching for it when it turns out I had accidently thrown my sleeping blanket over it. I hope for this war to be over soon for I miss home now more then ever. I must sleep now.  
  
It is almost Christmas and I can't wait to see what my mom will send to me from home. My lighter has gone dead and I've been using matches, which I don't enjoy. I've sent my mom a letter asking her for a new lighter and some better socks. She wrote back saying that she was glad to read that I was doing well and that she'll also send some Hershey's chocolate for the whole platoon. When I told the guys this they were very happy. Yet happiness soon faded from our minds we were being shipped out of the camp to go and secure the German outpost. I wrote to her.  
Dear Mom,  
Wait to send the chocolate. We are being shipped out again and I don't know when I will be able to send another letter. I can't tell what we are going to go do. My rations came in and in it was a new lighter. So just send some socks and clothes and your love. We leave in the morning and I hope when we have finished we will all be here to celebrate Christmas together for tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Lt. O'Brien told us not to get our hopes up. Give my love to everyone and tell them I will be back soon and to pray for me every night for my safe return home.  
Love,  
Tommy  
  
Other men such as Mikey sent letters home as well hoping it wouldn't be their last. Frankie the kid who smoked all his Lucky Strikes in two days cried all night. We understood he was only 16 he had snuck into the army saying he was eighteen he didn't know what war was really like. We all polished our rifles, took showers, and shaved saying if this was our final hour we would look our best and die proud.  
We marched proudly with our heads up high along with other platoons. A bullet whizzed from out of the bushes and hit a guy directly in the head from Srg. Savage's division. Blood rolled down from under his helmet and his eyes moved around in horror and then he just dropped to the ground. Bullets hit guys left and right and we watched in horror from the rides side trench as they dropped the flies from the German arsenal. I was a sniper and wasn't trained all that well in close combat. Yet I sniped from where I was. I put my gun up and waited till the glint of polished metal shown from the bushes and fired. 


End file.
